POTTERWATCH POTTERVIGILANCIA
by Voldemort Bagman
Summary: Enterate de cada reportaje magico radiofocnico que tantas veces apoyo a Harry
1. CONTRASEÑA: MCKINNON

Contraseña: _Mckinnon_

Emision: _Ultima semana de Agosto de 1997_

Locutores: _Rio(Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shaklebolt), Romulus (Remus Lupin)_

_Saludos y novedades_

-Buenas noches, queridos oyentes, les damos la bienvenida a nuestro programa de radio, que no sigue la línea de nuestros queridos mortifagos, este programa tendrá el nombre de Pottervigilancia, mi nombre es Rio, y ahora sabremos mas cosas de nuestros colaboradores Regio y Romulus, pero antes queremos informarles que lamentablemente nos enteramos de dos asesinatos, con nuestro pesar les informamos que los mortifagos y el mismísimo Quien-ustedes-saben asesinaron al exministro de magia Rufus Scrimegeour, y a Ojoloco Moody, también lamentamos informarles que todos los indicios marcan que también marcaron a la exprofesora de Hogwarts Charity Burbage, ahora dedicamos unos minutos a Rufus, a Charity y a Ojoloco, luego pasaremos con Regio- termino de decir Lee (Quien encarnaba a Rio)

_Seguridad_

Unos minutos de silencio

-Buenas noches, Rio- dijo Kingsley (Quien encarnaba a Regio)

-Buenas noches Regio- dijo Lee (Rio)

-Miembros de la Orden del Fénix me informaron que Quien-Tu-Sabes apareció en Surrey intentando liquidar a la orden, en si intento de esconder a Harry Potter. También me informaron que los mortifagos irrumpieron cruelmente en la boda del primogénito de los Weasley- termino de decir Kingsley (Regio)

-¿Y a quien no le gusta asistir a una boda?- ironizo Lee (Rio)

-La buena noticia es que no hubo heridos, han atacado a diversos miembros de la Orden, en búsqueda de Harry Potter, les pedimos oyentes, que si ven al muchacho les pedimos que le demuestren su apoyo, debemos confiar en el- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-¿Y que nos recomiendas para protegernos de los "indeseables"?- quiso saber Lee (Rio)

-Que se protejan con encantamientos basicos y que no salgan de sus escondites- sugirió Kingsley (Regio)

-Gracias por tus sabias palabras, Regio; ahora pasaremos con Romulus, en este bloque que llamaremos "Amigos de Potter", Romulus, por favor.

_Amigos de Potter_

-Gracias, Rio; nos enteramos que en Hogwarts la asistencia será obligatoria, y que los hijos de muggles deberán ser entrevistados en la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles- decía Lupin (Romulus)

-¡Lo unico que nos faltaba!, ¿Qué les recomendarías hacer en este caso Romulus?-quiso saber Lee (Rio)

-Yo les recomendaría huir del país, o fingir ser sangre mestiza, porque tambien me entere de que es un a excusa para arrestar a los hijos de muggles, porque según el Departamento de Misterios, la magia se obtiene mediante la reproducción y acusan a estos de hurtarla- dijo Lupin (Romulus)

-Claro que les gustaría hacer eso, bueno ahora pasemos a las noticias de Quien-Ustedes-Saben, o deberíamos llamarlo Gran Mortifago- repuso Lee (Rio)

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Adelante Regio- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-Gracias, Rio; como mencionamos el Gran Mortifago ataco brutalmente a miembros de la Orden del Fénix en Surrey aproximadamente un mes atrás, y lamentamos informarles que asesino al famoso exauror Alastor Moody, quien participo mucho en la captura de los mortifagos en tiempos pasados.

-¿Sabes si encontraron el cadáver?-pregunto Lee (Rio)

-La verdad es que nunca lo encontraron.- repuso Kingsley (Regio)

-Ahora les pedimos a nuestros oyentes que si sienten alguna lealtad a Harry Potter, sigan escuchando este programa, no sabemos ni donde, ni cuando volveremos a transmitir, pero si el nos escucha queremos que sepa que se le apoye y se le aprecia.- dijo Lee (Rio)

-Gracias, Rio- dijo Lupin (Romulus)

-Transmitiremos muy pronto, espero que estén pendientes cuídense unos a otros, la contraseña de la siguiente transmisión será Fenwick, los volveremos a informar.


	2. CONTRASEÑA: FENWICK

Contraseña: _Fenwick_

Emision: _Primera semana de Septiembre de 1997_

Locutores: _Rio (Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shaklebolt), Romulus (Remus Lupin)._

_Saludos y novedades_

-Buenas noches queridos oyentes, les agradecemos de antemano su atención, pues aquí les damos la información de la que no les gustaría perderse, bien; sobre las novedades de esta semana es de una fuga masiva de nacidos de muggles, y todos los indicios apuntan a que fueron liderados por Albert Runcorn, Mafalda Hopkirk y Reginald Cattermole, ¿Qué opinas tu, Regio?- dijo Lee (Rio)

-Bueno Rio; pues mis fuentes (miembros de la Orden del Fénix) indican que eran tres magos disfrazados, descubiertos por Yaxley, los magos eran Harry Potter, y dos acompañantes a quienes no pudo identificar Yaxley. Si Harry Potter nos escucha, le ofrecemos un aplauso por haberse librado de esta, y le recomendamos que se escondiera, pero cambiando de tema hay otra novedad, el ministerio ha dado caza a los hijos de muggles y fugitivos del ministerio, el ministerio ha creado lo que ahora conoceremos como bandas de Carroñeros-termino Kingsley (Regio)

-Garcias Regio, por esa valiosa información, pero dinos ¿Iría algún Weasley con Potter?-dijo Lee (Rio)

-Gracias por preguntar Rio, afortunadamente mis fuentes me indican que siguen indicándoles al ministerio de magia que el menor de los varones Weasley yace en su cama con spattergroit- contesto Kingsley (Regio)

-Gracias por la información Regio, bien ahora pasaremos con las noticias acerca de la seguridad- repuso Lee (Rio)

_Seguridad_

-Bien pues como ya saben los carroñeros andan por todas partes tratando de localizar a los hijos de muggle, hay rumores que dicen que han embrujado el nombre de Quien-Ustedes-Saben o nos gusta referirnos a el como el Gran Mortifago- menciono Kingsley (Regio)

-¿Y que les sugeririas a los hijos de muggles?-quiso saber Lee (Rio)

-Que se escondan, Rio; mis fuentes me indican que algunos Carroñeros son aurores y otros son mortifagos, y otra cosa; por nada del mundo mencionen el nombre del Gran Mortifago, ya que estuvieron a punto de atrapar a Kingsley Shaklebolt por eso, pero pudo escapar- dijo Kingsley (Regio) con una pizca de orgullo

-Gracias Regio, ahora pasaremos al espacio "Amigos de Potter"- dijo Lee (Rio)

_Amigos de Potter_

-Gracias Rio, bien pues hay una rebelión en Hogwarts, se dicen llamar Ejercito de Dumbledore- repuso Lupin (Romulus)

-¿Y quien la organiza?- quiso saber Lee (Rio)

-Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, y Ginny Weasley- dijo Lupin (Romulus)

-¡Que osadia!- repuso Lee (Rio)

-Pero aun hay mas, los Carroñeros han irrumpido en la casa de los Thomas, buscando a Dean Thomas quien ha logrado huir- dijo Lupin (Romulus)

-Uy, pues si Dean Thomas escucha esto, pues que se entere de lo que sus seres queridos han sufrido por el – dijo Lee (Rio)

-Y para finalizar esta sección, Xeno Lovegood ha divulgado la ayuda a Harry Potter, y les imploramos que si creen en el chico con cicatriz en forma de rayo, sigan nuestro programa.

-Bien- dijo Lee (Rio)- pasemos a hablar acerca del Gran Mortifago

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Hay rumores-comenzó Kingsley (Regio)- hay quien dice haberlo visto en Gran Bretaña, pero hay otros rumores de haberlo visto en el extranjero, sea cual sea debemos de tener como prioridad proteger nuestras locaciones así como a nosotros mismos- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-Bueno – corroboro Lupin (Romulus)- eso le encantaría ¿no?, sembrar el pánico entre nosotros.

-Asi es, Romulus- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-Tambien hay un rumor que dice que torturo a sus sirvientes: Rowle y Dolohov; en un bar de Tottenham Court Road- menciono Lee (Rio)

-Eso seria muy favorable ¿no?, hasta sus sirvientes reciben malos tratos- ironizo Lupin (Romulus)

- Amigos con esto terminamos la transmisión de hoy, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando volveremos a transmitir de nuevo, pero aun asi no pierdan la fe, la contraseña para este programa de Pottervigilancia será "Bones", cuídense unos a otros, nos vemos.


	3. CONTRASEÑA: BONES

Contraseña: _Bones_

Emision: _Segunda semana de Septiembre de 1997_

Locutores: _Rio (Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shaklebolt), Romulus (Remus Lupin)._

_Saludos y novedades_

-Buenas noches queridos oyentes, esperemos que hayan tenido una bonita semana, puesto que hemos recibido muy malas noticias- dijo Lee (Rio)- No s hemos enterado de que los Carroñeros han realizado ya sus primeras capturas. Una de ellas la familia de los Finnigan. Regio, por favor.

-Gracias, Rio- dijo Kingsley (Regio) -pues los Finnigan, han sido torturados con la maldición cruciatas, en manos de los Carroñeros, pero lograron huir, esta información me la dio un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, quien era muy unido a los Finnigan, también rebelo que Greyback era el líder de esa banda.

-¡Uy, que feo!- expreso Lee (Rio)- pasando a otras noticias, se ha publicado ya el libro "Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore", aquí todos sabran los que hizo este gran mago. Bueno ahora pasaremos a la seguridad magica.

_Seguridad_

-Bien Rio; me he enterado de que los mortifagos han soltado dementotes en las comunidades muggles, y que diversas familia muggles han sufrido numerosos ataques de dementotes- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-Regio, explicame por favor acerca los grupos de "Enfrentadores"- dijo Lee (Rio)

-Bien pues los "Enfrentadores" son grupos de magos (y otras criaturas magicas) que les hacen frente a los Carroñeros, Kyle Fox es un lider muy conocido de estos grupos de Enfrentadores- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-¿Y quien es ese tal Kyle Fox?- repuso Lee (Rio)

-Pues es u hijo de muggles y un fugitivo del ministerio y al parecer busca vengarse de los Carroñeros, pues ellos mataron a su familia

-¿Qué crees que Kyle les diga a nuestros oyentes?

-Que no pierdan la fe, y que crean en Harry Potter

-Bien pasaremos con Romulus en nuestra sección "Amigos de Potter"

_Amigos de Potter_

-Gracias, Rio- dijo Lupin (Romulus)- Sostengo aun la idea de que aun sigue con vida, de lo contrario ya habían publicado su muerte, pues no olviden que representa la causa de seguir peleando, así como la inocencia.

-¿Y crees que este solo?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Si creemos en el, estaremos con el en espíritu y alma- respondió Lupin (Romulus)

-¿Y que opinas sobre las criticas de Xeno Lovegood, en "El Quisquilloso"?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Que debería mantener un limite, por que si no lo hace se meterá en problemas- respondio Lupin (Romulus)

-Bien pasaremos a las noticias de un mago tenebroso muy poderoso, nos referimos a el como el Gran Mortifago- dijo Lee (Rio)

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Bien pues sigue creando un aura de misterio; mientras que los Enfrentadotes luchan contra banshees lideradas por el Gran Mortifago, otros siguen pensando que esta en el extranjero.

-Puede o no estarlo, pero oyentes escuchen esto; puede estar afuera o puede que no; no arriesguen sus vidas para comprobarlo, mejor no pierdan la fe y sigan escuchando Pottervigilancia- dijo Lupin (Romulus)

- Bien amigos, el programa termino; pero seguiremos transmitiendo, la próxima contraseña será "Dearborn", sigan cuidándose unos a otros, y no pierdan la fe hasta la próxima- termino Lee (Rio)


	4. CONTRASEÑA: DEARBORN

Contraseña: _Dearborn_

Emision: _Ultima semana de Septiembre de 1997_

Locutores: _Rio (Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shacklebolt), Romulus (Remus Lupin)._

Invitado Especial: _Dientes (Sturgis Podmore)_

_Saludos y Novedades_

-Buenas noches queridos oyentes, esperemos con todo el corazón, que estas dos ultimas semanas hayan sido muy reconfortantes, y también nos disculpamos por la tardanza en volver a transmitir. Les tenemos una muy mala noticia, pero antes de mencionarla le doy una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial, a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, quien permaneció encerrado en Azkaban, démosle un aplauso a Dientes, nuestro invitado especial.- dijo Lee (Rio)

(Se escucharon aplausos de parte de Lupin, Kingsley y de Lee).

-Gracias, Rio- dijo Sturgis (Dientes)- Bueno pues estoy muy agradecido por dar mi punto de vista, aquí en "Pottervigilancia" y también para rogarles que no dejen de oírlo, por que inauguraremos un bloque sobre el reporte del invitado especial, y hablaremos sobre ciertos lugares de los cuales comprende la comunidad mágica, mi reporte habla de Azkaban.

-Gracias, Dientes- dijo Lee (Rio)- Pues les diré la mala noticia, queridos oyentes, les comunico les comunico que lo que les mencione hace un par de semanas era cierto; hay aurores dentro de las bandas de Carroñeros, y siguen patrullando toda Gran Bretaña. Ahora pasaremos con Regio, quien nos dará información para la seguridad.

_Seguridad_

-Como ya menciono Rio; hay aurores en las bandas de Carroñeros, por su bien le sugerimos a ustedes en su casa, o donde sea que se encuentren, que por favor no enfrenten a los Carroñeros- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-Regio, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿Es cierto que el Callejo Diagon y el Caldero Chorreante son bases de estas bandas?- quiso saber Lee (Rio)

-Todo es posible, Rio, todo es posible. Pero no se dejen engañar queridos oyentes, puede que los Carroñeros tengan mas puntos de reunión, pues recuerden que están en toda Gran Bretaña

-Gracias Regio- repuso Lee- ahora pasaremos con Dientes.

_Reporte del Invitado Especial_

-Gracias Rio- dijo Sturgis (Dientes)- Bien, las noticias que les daré es acerca de Azkaban, los Carroñeros han empleado métodos muy crueles con tal de someter a los hijos de muggles, una de ellas, (y lamento mucho tener que mencionarla), es la del beso del dementor.

-Dinos, Dientes; ¿Hay algo bueno ante todo esto?- dijo Lee (Rio)

-Gracias por preguntar, Rio; me complace informarles que muchos de estos hijos de muggles han logrado escapar, un caso muy famoso es el de Dirk Cresswell que todo indica que logro escapar de las manos del auror Dawlish, cabe destacar que este escape no fue mencionado ni en el profeta ni en ningún otro medio que este bajo el mando del nuevo régimen.

-Bien, te agradecemos esta valiosa información, Dientes; ahora pasaremos con Romulus en el bloque "Amigos de Potter"

_Amigos de Potter_

-Gracias- dijo Lupin (Romulus)- Pues es la cuarta vez en este par de semanas que los Carroñeros inspeccionan el negocio de "Sortilegios Weasley" ubicado en el callejón Diagon. Esta información fue dada por un miembro de la orden del Fénix, muy reconocido

-¿Y que cuentas de Hogwarts?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Pues el director Severus Snape ha puesto como decreto que no podrá haber grupos ni asociaciones, ni clubes de mas de tres personas sin autorización previa de el- comunico Lupin (Romulus)

-Pero cuéntanos ¿Qué paso con el Ejercito de Dumbledore?

-Al parecer Severus Snape y los Hermanos Carrow saben quienes son los lideres, pero lo que no saben es como se comunican.

-¿Y que me dices de los Enfrentadores?- quiso saber Lee (Rio)

-Desafortunadamente ha habido demasiadas bajas, pero siguen luchando, aunque ya han raptado a varios alumnos de Hogwarts, quienes son familiares de los Enfrentadores.

-Esto es sin duda un golpe muy duro para Kyle Fox, el lider; ahora dinos ¿Crees que Harry Potter siga con vida?- dijo Lee (Rio)

-Por supuesto, Rio- dijo Lupin (Rio)- Su muerte significaría el final de la rebelión contra este nuevo régimen.

-Bien, ahora pasaremos con Regio, quien nos hablara sobre cierto mago tenebroso, cuyo nombre se volvió tabú hace más de un mes y nos gusta referirnos a el como el Gran Mortifago; Regio, por favor- informo Lee (Rio)

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Gracias, Rio- murmuro Kingsley (Regio)- Bueno, pues como ya sabrán hay rumores de haberlo visto en Bulgaria, pero desafortunadamente ha muerto una familia de magos búlgaros y todo indica que el Gran Mortifago los asesino.

-Disculpa la interrupción, Regio; pero me entere por medio de El Profeta que Gregorovitch dimitió ¿será cierto eso?

-Gracias por preguntar, Rio- repuso Kingsley (Regio)- Desafortunadamente es mentira, Gregorovitch no dimitio, miembros respetables de la Orden del Fénix encontraron su cadáver, y encima de su casa la Marca Tenebrosa

-Bueno aquí tenemos otra prueba de la crueldad de este mago tenebroso. Ahora si quiero pedirles un minuto de silencio, por estas perdidas tan terribles- dijo Lee (Rio)

(Unos minutos de Silencio)

-Gracias- dijo Lee (Rio)- Bien, concluimos este programa y les rogamos que no se metan en problemas con los Carroñeros, la próxima Contraseña es "Prewett", buenas noches.


	5. CONTRASEÑA: PREWETT

Contraseña: _Prewett_

Emision: _Primera semana de Octubre de 1997_

Locutores: _Rio (Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shacklebolt), Romulus (Remus Lupin)._

Invitado Especial: _Rajada (Bill Weasley)_

_Saludos y novedades_

-Buenas noches, queridos oyentes esperemos que tengan un bonito inicio de mes, pero antes quiero darle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial Rajada

Aplaudieron Rio, Regio y Romulus

-Gracias, Rio- dijo Bill (Rajada)- bien, la información que les daré es acerca de Gringotts la banca magica.

-Gracias, Rajada; bien pues de novedades tenemos que Kyle Fox y su grupo de Enfrentadores han liberado a varias comunidades muggles de los dementotes pero la mala noticia es en el norte de Escocia, donde parece ser que las banshees devastaron el lugar- informo Lee (Rio)- Regio, si eres tan amable.

_Seguridad_

-Por supuesto- contesto Kingsley (Regio)pues he escuchado casos ejemplares de defender a nuestros vecinos o amigos muggles, estos serian casos ejemplares y rogamos poner sortilegios de protección en las comunidades muggles, ya que de ser así, no perderíamos tantas vidas.

-¿Que les recomiendas a nuestros amigos escoceses?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Que pongan un encantamiento de ocultamiento en las comunidades muggles, al parecer este es uno de los objetivos del nuevo regimen, hablo de la caceria de muggles-contesto Kingsley (Regio)

-Gracias por tus sabias palabras, Regio; ahora pasaremos con nuestro invitado especial, Rajada, por favor.

_Reporte del Invitado Especial_

-Pues hay una rebelión, por parte de los duendes de Gringotts, pues ellos no aceptan a los magos como lideres de ellos-dijo Bill (Rajada)

-¿Y que mas has sabido de esto?

-Bueno, Rio; desafortunadamente muchos duendes han muerto ante esta rebelión, pero algunos lograron escapar. Algunos de ellos son Griphook y Gornuk.

-¿Qué nos cuentas sobre el trato que están recibiendo los elfos domésticos?-pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Cada vez mueren mas- dijo Bill (Rajada)- y esto es porque loa Carroñeros los usan para eludir los sortilegios de ocultamiento

-Bien, aquí tenemos otra prueba del trato a estas criaturas por parte del nuevo régimen, al parecer quedan lejos los tiempos de la fuente de los "Hermanos Mágicos" por ejemplo. Lo han sustituido por la fuente "La magia es poder".

-Si- dijo Bill (Rajada)- pero eso les conviene a los mortifagos, ese aire de superioridad

-Bien ahora pasaremos con Romulus.

_Amigos de Potter_

-Gracias, Rio- dijo Lupin (Romulus) pues no solo los duendes y los elfos domesticos sufren, me entere que en Hogwarts ya no se imparte Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en su lugar aparece una asignatura llamada Artes Oscuras, y que Estudios Muggles paso a ser obligatoria.

-¿A que te refieres con lo de Artes Oscuras, Romulus?- dijo Lee (Rio)

-Amigos oyentes, la asignatura Artes Oscuras castiga cruelmente a los alumnos por medio de la maldición Cruciatas, un miembro de la orden me comunico que la victima que mas ha sufrido este cruel castigo es nada mas y nada menos que Neville Longbottom.

-Al menos no lo puede matar por ser sangre limpia- razono Lee (Rio)

-No, claro que no, por que no les conviene derramar tanta sangre magica- repuso Lupin (Romulus) con amargura

-Ahora pasaremos con Regio que nos tiene noticias del innombrable- dijo Lee (Rio)

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Bien-comenzó Kingsley (Regio)- pues este mago tenebroso, ha desaparecido después de matar a Gregorovitch y a esa familia de magos búlgaros.

-¿Qué rumores has oído de el?

-Hay uno que formularon los mismos búlgaros y dice que tal vez mate el ministro de magia de allá, a sabiendas de que ya mataron a Scrimgeour. Afortunadamente no ha pasado esto

-¿Y sigue en pie ese rumor de que esta en el extranjero?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Puede ser, o no; pero de cualquier manera no se arriesguen

-Amigos con esto terminamos la transmisión de Pottervigilancia, seguiremos transmitiendo, la siguiente contraseña será "Meadowes", les seguiremos informando.


	6. CONTRASEÑA: MEADOWES

Contraseña: _Meadowes_

Emisión: _Segunda semana de Octubre de 1997_

Locutores: _Rio (Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shacklebolt), Romulus (Remus Lupin)._

Invitado Especial: _Bludger (Ludo Bagman)_

_Saludos y novedades_

-Buenas noches queridos oyentes, esperemos que hayan disfrutado su semana y mas que nada por las noticias que el Noticiario Radiofónico Mágico y El Profeta consideran indignas de mención, pero antes quiero darle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial a Bludger- comento Lee (Rio)

Aplausos de Rio, Romulus y Regio

-Te lo agradesco, Rio- dijo Bagman (Bludger)- ¡Uff, que semanita, ¿no?!, y yo que llevaba tiempo escondido creyendo que las cosas se calmarían , pero van de mal en peor. Veo que tres años de ausencia mía el mundo mostró otra cara ¿no?

-Dinos, Bludger ¿De que trata el reporte de hoy?

-Ah, gracias por preguntar, Rio; pues mi informe trata de los fugitivos como yo, que escapan de las bandas de Carroñeros- dijo Bagman (Bludger)

-Gracias, por esa valiosa información, Bludger- respondio Lee (Rio)- ahora pasaremos al reportaje de Seguridad con Regio.

_Seguridad_

-Gracias, Rio; pues bien, como ya deben saber los Carroñeros han ganado la batalla contra los Enfrentadores, esto lo publicaron en la primera plana de El Profeta

-¡Que barbaridad!-expreso Lee (Rio)

-Si, pero esta parte el parecer la mencionara Bludger; por otra parte la Orden del Fénix encontró un bar en Yorkshire repleto de cadáveres muggles, las autoridades muggles lo atribuyen a un golpe de calor dentro del bar, pero los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, me aseguran que se trato de una maldición asesina múltiple.

-Me imagino que fueron nuestros encantadores amigos mortifagos- ironizo Lee (Rio) con amargura.

-No te creas, Rio; recuerda que trabajan en el ministerio de magia, yo opino que fue obra de los Carroñeros; pero hay algo bueno de todo esto, todo parece indicar que en aquel bar se encontraba Ted Tonks , afortunadamente logro escapar; si alguien sabe de el o nos esta oyendo, le suplicamos que se comunique porque su esposa y su hija están ansiosas por saber mas de el.

-Yo le recomendaría que se escondiera por un tiempo, con los Carroñeros siguiéndole la pista no estará a salvo si se deja ver- opino Lee (Rio)

-Bueno, sobre la seguridad magica, les sugeriria a nuestros queridos oyentes que no intenten esconder cosas para exterminar Carroñeros, porque cualquier intento de rebelión sera penada con Azkaban, sabemos como se sienten, pero el hacerles frente seria como arriesgar su vida, mejor no intenten nada, y sigan oyendo Pottervigilancia.

-Gracias por tu consejo Regio; ahora pasaremos con Bludger.

_Reporte del Invitado Especial._

-Gracias, Rio- dijo Bagman (Bludger) muy serio- Buano, pues los hijos de muggles se han escabullido, por el temor a los Carroñeros, se encuentran viajando sin rumbo fijo por el mundo, ya que los Carroñeros no solo los capturan, sino que algunos hasta los matan.

-Dinos, Bludger ¿Sabes que paso con los Enfrentadores? o, ¿Por qué perdieron contra los Carroñeros.- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Lamento tener que decir que mataron a Kyle Fox; lo cual desato una batalla en Gales; todo indica que muchos hijos de Muggles acamparon ahí, y se rumora que hasta el mismísimo Harry Potter acampo en aquel lugar, pero solo es un rumor, pero puede que haya escapado del país.

-Eso esperamos, Bludger, eso esperamos; ahora pasaremos con Romulus en "Amigos de Potter".

_Amigos de Potter_

-Gracias, Rio; gracias, Bludger; bueno asi como dijo Bludger, puede que Harry Potter haya escapado del pais, pero aun sigue con vida; mis noticias hablan de Hogwarts, resulta que son muy malas noticias.

-Dinos ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

- Los lideres del Ejercito de Dumbledore han sido capturados por el director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, todo parece indicar que trataron de tomar la espada de Gryffindor, para esconderla del Director- dijo Lupin (Romulus)

-¿Estan a salvo?-pregunto Lee (Rio)

- Si, porque fueron con Hagrid, pero antes de ir los hermanos Carrow, les aplicaron la maldición Cruciatas.- informo Lupin (Romulus)

-Bueno, aquí tenemos otra prueba de que en Hogwarts aun sigue este cruel regimen, mas que en ningún otro lugar. Por ultimo pasaremos con Regio, en las noticias sobre el mago tenebroso e innombrable que llamamos aquí como Gran Mortifago.- dijo Lee (Rio)

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Gracias Rio, pues afortunadamente no ha habido noticias que lo incluyen a el, pero aun hay rumores de que esta en el extranjero. Sea cual sea el caso, les sugerimos que no arriesguen su vida en buscarlo.

-Bueno, pues quiero pedir un minuto de silencio para Kyle Fox, los Enfrentadores y los muggles muertos en Yorkshire.

Un minuto de silencio

-Bien pues con esto terminamos el programa de Pottervigilancia, les rogamos que se protejan unos a otros, la contraseña de la siguiente transmisión es "Cornamenta", les seguiremos informando


	7. CONTRASEÑA: CORNAMENTA

Contraseña: _Cornamenta_

Emisión: _Segunda semana de Noviembre de 1997_

Locutores: _Rio (Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shacklebolt), Romulus (Remus Lupin)._

Invitado Especial: _Kitty (Augusta Longbottom)_

_Saludos y Novedades_

-Buenas noches queridos oyentes, primero que nada queremos disculparnos por transmitir después de un mes, ya que los "encantadores" mortifagos estuvieron husmeando por toda la zona, pero antes de dar las noticias verídicas que siempre damos en este programa, queremos dar una calurosa bienvenida, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Kitty- dijo Lee (Rio)

Aplausos de Rio, Regio y Romulus

-Gracias, Rio- dijo amablemente la Sra. Longbottom (Kitty)- Bien, pues mi reporte trata de algunas locaciones en donde ha habido constantes allanamientos de morada por parte de los mortifagos y de los Carroñeros.

-Esa si que será información muy valiosa- dijo Lee (Rio)

-Gracias- respondió la Sra. Longbottom (Kitty)

-Ahora pasaremos con Regio- dijo Lee (Rio)

_Seguridad_

-Gracias, Rio; bueno pues como ya deben saber, a menos de que se encuentren escondidos, los Carroñeros siguen matando muggles, y aun siguen circulando rumores de que Harry Potter ha escapado de este pais, la información sobre esto ultim o no las dara Romulus.- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-Dinos Regio, ¿Qué rumores hay acerca de los Carroñeros?

-Bien, amigos oyentes, no se dejen engañar pero por nada del mundo mencionen el nombre de cierto mago tenebroso a quien nos gusta referirnos a el como el Gran Mortifago- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-¿Sabes si se han pasado de la raya los Carroñeros, estas ultimas semanas?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Se cree, y quisiera que no fuera cierto, que ellos ocasionaron la muerte de una familia de magos en Escocia, donde parece indicar que estuvo Harry Potter, este hecho lo pasaron por alto en El Profeta y el Noticiero Radiofónico Mágico.

-Lamentamos oír eso, y les instamos a nuestros oyentes que no provoquen a los Carroñeros, por que de ser así, se meterán en graves problemas. Ahora pasaremos con Kitty

_Reporte del Invitado Especial_

-Bien- dijo la Sra. Longbottom (Kitty)- pues la semana pasada volvieron a inspeccionar el negocio del callejón Diagon llamado "Sortilegios Weasley" en búsqueda de pruebas que sirvan para desestabilizar el nuevo régimen; por suerte no encontraron nada.

-¿Qué paso con los gemelos Weasley?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Están a salvo, según me indicaron algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero el ministerio cree que están ocultando a Harry Potter- dijo la Sra. Longbottom (Kitty)

-¿Qué otras novedades tienes Kitty?- pergunto Lee (Rio)

-Pues en la comunidad de Tinworth, torturaron a diversas familias de magos, mataron a diversos muggles, y siguen rondando lugares en donde se cree que estuvo Harry Potter, Desafortunadamente hicieron volar un condado muggle del estado de Devon- informo la Sra. Longbottom (Kitty)

-He aquí otra prueba de la crueldad de este nuevo régimen- dijo Lee (Rio)- ahora pasaremos a la sección de "Amigos de Potter"

_Amigos de Potter_

-Gracias, Rio- dijo Lupin (Romulus)- pues el director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape estuvo a punto de expulsar a Michael Corner por rescatar a otro alumno de un cruel castigo.

-Eso le hubiera encantado- soltó Lee (Rio)

-Si; por otra parte, Xeno Lovegood publico un articulo llamado "Como ayudar a Harry Potter en estos tiempos tan difíciles"

-¿Sabes de que trata, Romulus?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Lo que se es que trata sobre ponerse una diadema que el invento y pensar como vencer a los Mortifagos y a los Carroñeros, y también de cómo ayudarle a entrar a Hogwarts

-No creo que Potter quiera volver al colegio- expreso Lee (Rio)- por ultimo pasaremos con Regio

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Gracias, Rio; todo parece indicar que el Gran Mortifago anda escondido en el extranjero y mis especulaciones me dicen que no ha salido de Europa, y les suplico que no se arriesguen solo para encontrarlo- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-¿Y no tienes mas información de el?- quiso saber Lee (Rio)

-Pues realmente, no; ha resultado demasiado escurridizo- contesto Kingsley (Regio)

-Bien amigos le suplicamos que le guardemos unos minutos de silencio a los muggles y magos muertos a manos de los mortifagos y de los carroñeros.

Un minuto de Silencio

- Bien con esto terminamos Pottervigilancia, esperemos volver pronto, la contraseña de la siguiente transmisión será "Lily", cuídense unos a otros y nos volveremos a ver.


	8. CONTRASEÑA: LILY

Contraseña: _Lily_

Emisión: _Primera semana de Diciembre de 1997_

Locutores: _Rio (Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shaklebolt) y Romulus (Remus Lupin)_

Invitado Especial: _George Weasley (Lenteja)_

_SALUDOS Y NOVEDADES_

-Buenas noches, queridos oyentes; antes que nada lamentamos la tardanza por transmitir; pues hemos tenido muchas visitas por parte de nuestros encantadores amigos mortifagos y algunas de las bandas de carroñeros en la zona, antes de darles la "nuevas"quiero darle un gran abraso y una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial, esta noche tenemos como invitado especial a Lenteja- dijo Lee (Rio)

Hubo aplausos de Regio, Rio y Romulus.

-Hola amigos- dijo jovialmente George Weasley (Lenteja)- Más que nada les informare sobre Londres y el Callejón Diagon; puesto que ha habido historias muy interesantes que el mismo ministerio de magia trata de ocultar.

-Suena muy interesante, porque como sabrán queridos oyentes ni siquiera nosotros mismos podemos acercarnos demasiado al territorio enemigo, porque el dejarnos ver expondría nuestras vidas como ustedes bien saben- aporto Lee (Rio)- Bien ahora pasaremos con Regio.

_SEGURIDAD_

-Bien amigos, pues como ya deben saber; a menos de que se encuentren escondidos, de que en diversos rublos ingleses y escoceses fueron inspeccionados por Carroñeros y las personas que fueron capturadas, serán confinadas a Azkaban donde recibirán el beso del dementor- informo Kingsley (Regio)

-Bien Regio, pero ahora por la seguridad de nuestros oyentes, ¿Podrías decirnos que pueblitos son esos?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Por supuesto que si, y espero que nuestros oyentes tomen nota y son: Liverpool, Bristol, Essex, Devon, Yorkshire y dentro de Yorkshire posiblemente estén en toque de queda Upper Flagley y Upper Barton y otros pueblitos ajenos a Yorkshire que están bajo el toque de queda son Little Hangletton, Big Hangletton, Tinworth, Cornualles Sallem, Rowena's Village y Helga's Town.

-Bien, ¿Y que les recomiendas a hacer a los oyentes que se encuentran en esos mismos lugares?

-Mantener la calma, Rio; y no provocar la furia de los carroñeros, y si los fugitivos del ministerio planean esconderse por esos sitios, les recomendaría que se lo piensen dos veces porque diariamente los carroñeros chocan esos lugares.

-Gracias por tus sabias palabras, Regio y ahora pasaremos a la sección del Reporte del invitado especial, por favor Lenteja

_Reporte del invitado especial_

-Gracias, Rio; hay rumores de que una comunidad de hombres lobo atacaron parte de Londres, todo parece indicar que trabajan para los carroñeros y estos son liderados a su ves por la banda de carroñeros mas temidos, como muchos sabrán los carroñeros mas peligrosos son liderados por Fenrir Greyback, un miembro de la orden del Fénix, logro escapar de este ataque y nos revela que lo hacían por la cacería de muggles que este nuevo régimen aprueba.- dijo George (Lenteja)

-¡Que horror!- expreso Lee (Rio)

-Si, por otra parte Percy Weasley informo a diversos funcionarios del ministerio de Magia, que si se oponían al nuevo régimen serán confinados a Azkaban con cadena perpetua como mínimo y en el peor de los casos recibirán el beso del dementor- dijo George (Lenteja)

-¿Qué nos cuantas del callejón Diagon, Lenteja?

-Pues los magos y brujas hijos de muggles andan en las calles, se volvieron indigentes después de que el ministerio de magia les quito la varita y todos sus bienes personales, todo parece indicar que piden clemencia a gritos por parte del ministerio de magia- informo George (Lenteja)- Y creanme eso no se ve nada bien, y todo es para el beneficio de los mortifagos y los sangre limpia.

-Gracias, Lenteja; ahora vamos con Romulus

_Amigos de Potter_

-No solo en Londres y en esas comunidades mágicas y semimágicas donde se sufre, también en Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, han sufrido varios de los secuestros perpetrados por los carroñeros y en el peor de los casos de los mortifagos, estos a su vez secuestran a gente que se opone al nuevo régimen- dijo Lupin (Romulus)

-¿Y puedes mencionar algunos de los secuestros acontecidos en la escuela mágica?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Pues han secuestrado a Romilda Vane, una ferviente admiradora de Harry Potter, la secuestraron porque su madre con un grupo de enardecidos magos trataron de desestabilizar el nuevo régimen.

-Gracias Romulus, lamentamos oír esas palabras y esperemos de corazón que no maten a Romilda Vane y que la Sra. Vane encuentre la manera de que le regresen a su hija.

-Ojala y así sea- expreso Lupin (Romulus)

-Ahora pasaremos con Regio

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Gracias Rio, pues el encantador "Gran Mortifago", nombre que usamos aquí para El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha llevado a sus gigantes a Bulgaria ese parece ser el nuevo rumor de estos días, sea cual sea el caso no lo provoquen porque arriesgarían sus vidas y la de sus familias, desafortunadamente no puedo decir mas porque no ha habido algo mas reciente, salvo rumores que la gente invente, pero lo que si es importante es que estén juntos y que no dejen a ningún miembro de su familia solo, porque eso es lo que busca este nuevo régimen, el tratar mal a la gente que no muestra tener aunque sea un mago en su familia. –dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-Bien con esto terminamos el programa de esta noche, esperamos que sigan oyendo Pottervigilancia, la siguiente contraseña será "Canuto", hasta la próxima


	9. CONTRASEÑA: CANUTO

Contraseña: _Canuto_

Emisión: _Ultima semana de Diciembre de 1997_

Locutores: _Rio (Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shaklebolt) y Romulus (Remus Lupin)_

Invitado Especial: _Xeno Lovegood (Zeus)_

_Saludos y Novedades_

-Buenas noches queridas oyentes, antes que nada lamentamos la tardanza por transmitir, pues nuestros vecinos, los encantadores mortifagos han allanado las casas de toda Gran Bretaña. Pero antes quisiera dar la bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial, démosle un aplauso como se debe a Zeus- dijo Lee (Río)

(Aplausos de Rio, Regio y Romulus)

-Muchísimas gracias, chicos- repuso Xeno (Zeus)- Y agradezco que hagan estos programas para que le abran los ojos a los estupidos del Ministerio de Magia. Bueno mis noticias tratan sobre la devastación acaecida en Ottery St. Catchpole.

-Será un tema interesante- observo Lee (Rio)- Ahora pasaremos con un colaborador que conocen ustedes como Regio.

_Seguridad_

-Bien amigos- empezó Kingsley (Regio) con su voz tranquilizadora- Pues nuestro oponente principal, a quien nos referimos aquí como el Gran Mortifagos, ha mandado gigantes a las montañas del norte de Gran Bretaña. También se cree que algunos de ellos figuraran en las listas de los Carroñeros del Ministerio de Magia.

-Amigos- dijo Lee (Rio) tras una breve pausa- Con la información fehaciente que nuestro compañero Regio nos ha proporcionado, podemos decir que nuestros amigos, hijos de muggles, corren mas peligro que antes.

-Así es, Rio- corroboro Kingsley (Regio)- Lo que se puede hacer en estos casos es recurrir al encantamiento Salvio Hexia, el cual marca como inubicable el lugar de escondite en un mapa, por si el Ministerio los busca.

-Eso es un sabio consejo, Regio- afirmo Lee (Rio).

-Te lo agradezco, Rio, pero no se confíen amigos; lo mas loable seria huir del pais, y si les es posible, huyan del continente.- dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-Gracias, Regio; ahora pasaremos con Zeus

_Reporte del invitado especial _

-Gracias, Rio; por otra parte en Ottery St. Catchpole han herido de muerte a Amos Diggory, todo parece indicar que hospedaba y protegía a muggles en dicho pueblito- decía Xeno (Zeus)

-¿Y que paso con Amos Diggory?- pregunto Lee (Rio) muy angustiado.

-Como es lógico, unos miembros del departamento donde trabaja, lo han trasladado a San Mungo, esperemos que se recupere, pues se rumora que fue atacado por un grupo de Carroñeros que rondaban por la zona, y estos carroñeros iban liderados por el verdugo Macnair- explico Xeno (Zeus) con una pizca de pánico.

-¿Crees que los Carroñeros dejen en paz esa comunidad semimágica?- quiso saber Lee (Rio)

-De eso, no estoy muy seguro, Rio; pero hay mas muggles que magos, y también recuerda que el nuevo régimen permite la cacería de muggles- comento Xeno (Zeus) muy asqueado.

-Eso si- corroboro Lee (Rio)- Co esto, terminamos la sección de Zeus, para pasar a mas noticias.

_Amigos de Potter_

-Bien, pues parece que no solo Amos Diggory esta sufriendo en estos momentos, al parecer los amigos de Harry Potter sufren por su lealtad- informo Lupin (Romulus)

-¿Podrías mencionar a alguien en concreto, si eres tan amable?- pregunto Lee (Rio)

-Si, han secuestrado a Luna Lovegood, hija del incansable director de "El Quisquilloso"-menciono Lupin (Romulus).

Zeus (Xeno) soltó un gemido, y rápidamente Río continuo:

-Bueno lamentamos oír esto; seguramente su padre anda devastado- dijo Lee (Río)

(_N/A: Recuerden que los miembros de Pottervigilancia no pueden revelar sus identidades, así pues Zeus, no puede confirmarle como se sentía al perder a su hija)._

-Puedes estar seguro de eso- decía Lupin (Romulus) despacio, como si le costara hablar.

-Ahora pasaremos con Regio, para concluir este segmento.

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Bien, pues todavía seguimos sin noticias del "Gran Mortifago", pero nos ha llegado el rumor de que su letal serpiente Nagini, estuvo rondando por el Sur de Inglaterra, ignoro si es cierto, pero si es así, traten de no averiguarlo, porque esa serpiente es demasiado peligrosa.-dijo Kingsley (Regio)

-Bueno, aquí terminamos- dijo Lee (Río)- les deseamos un feliz año, y nos estaremos viendo, mejor dicho oyendo, la siguiente contraseña es "Emelinne", así que cuídense los unos a los otros, que coman sus uvas y pidan salir de este embrollo, y ¡Feliz año!, ¡Feliz 1998!.


	10. CONTRASEÑA: EMMELINE

Contraseña: _Emmeline_

Emisión: _Primer semana de Enero de 1998_

Locutores: _Río (Lee Jordan), Regio (Kingsley Shaklebolt) y Romulus (Remus Lupin)_

Invitado Especial: _Nymphadora Tonks (Encantada)_

_Saludos y Novedades_

-Buenas noches queridos oyentes, esperemos que se hayan comido sus uvas y hayan pedido buenos deseos, y celebrado bien este nuevo año. Porque les tenemos nuevas noticias. Pero antes quiero presentarles a nuestra ultima invitada especial, recibamos a Encantada.- dijo Lee (Río)

(Aplauso de Río, Regio y Romulus).

-Hola chicos, muchísimas gracias, que bien me siento de estar aquí, informándoles- decía Tonks (Encantada)- Como ya les menciono Río, es la ultima vez que escuchan el "Reporte del Invitado Especial", porque desde que comenzó el año, los mortifagos aumentaron las medidas de seguridad y el allanamiento de todas las casas de Gran Bretaña en búsqueda de Harry Potter, y para que no nos sigan el rastro se reducirá el grupo de Pottervigilancia, mi reporte trata sobre la actividad de los mortifagos.

-Gracias, Encantada; ahora pasaremos con nuestro colaborador habitual, Regio; con la sección de Seguridad Mágica- dijo Lee (Río)

_Seguridad_

-Gracias, Río- dijo la conocida voz de Kingsley (Regio)- Pues los carroñeros han capturado y aprisionado a varios de los fugitivos del ministerio, esto es una noticia muy alarmante, para los que siguen huyendo del ministerio y que siguen oyendo nuestro programa de Pottervigilancia.

-¿Y que les recomendarías hacer?-pregunto Lee (Río).

-Huir, como lo han hecho, solo así sobrevivirán- repuso Kingsley (Regio)

-Sabio consejo, ahora pasemos con Encantada.

_Reporte del invitado especial_

-Gracias, Río-dijo Tonks (Encantada)- Pues gran parte de Inglaterra esta bajo un nuevo toque de queda que se activara a partir de las ocho de la noche.

-¡Uy que mal!- expreso Lee (Río)

-Si, y se trata de un encantamiento maullido- informo Tonks (Encantada).

-¿Y existirá una forma de evadirlo?

-No, no la hay- repuso Tonks (Encantada)- Eso me lo informo un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, la semana pasada, los mortifagos aun siguen buscando a Harry Potter en Europa del Norte, pues hay un rumor de que le vieron por allá.

-Si- corroboro Lee (Río)- me pareció oír ese rumor.

-Pero no solo buscan a Harry Potter- intervino Lupin (Romulus)-también buscan a Hermione Granger, porque creen que anda con nuestro amigo con la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Que mal- se horrorizo Lee (Río)- ahora pasaremos a tu sección Romulus.

_Amigos de Potter_

-Como ya te menciono Encantada; lo de Potter son solo rumores, aun sigue vivo… de eso aun sigo segurísimo, si el muriera, su noticia se expandiría como la pólvora, y a todos esos indeseables les gustaría eso, por supuesto.-dijo Lupin (Romulus)

-¿Qué nos dices de Hermione Granger?- pregunto Lee (Río)

-No se donde este, y mucho menos se donde este su familia, lo poco que sé, es que los mortifagos creen que huyó con Harry Potter-informo Lupin (Romulus)

-Bien, ahora pasaremos con Regio.-dijo Lee (Río)

_Sobre Voldemort_

-Hay rumores de gente que cree que lo vio volando sin escoba… A través del mismo viento cerca de sus casas, estos rumores pueden ser ciertos, pero no se relajen si les llega ese rumor de que se fue al extranjero. Por el momento aun no tenemos noticias del "Gran Mortifago"- dijo Kingsley (Regio).

-Bien, por esta noche acabamos el programa de hoy, nos veremos en otra ocasión y la contraseña es "Albus", cuídense y no pierdan la fe.


End file.
